Licht
by Narcisa Le Fay
Summary: Bellatrix era luz verde com traços de vermelho.


**Título**: Licht

**Autora**: Narcisa Le Fay

**Beta**: Sophia Prince

**Sumário**: Bellatrix era luz verde com traços de vermelho.

**Ship**: Sirius e Bellatrix

**Gênero**: drama

**Classificação**: K+

**Aviso**: fic escrita para o projeto Neutron Star Collision da Sirius e Bellatrix do fórum 6vassouras. Item usado: quasares.

Para quem não sabe, quasares representam o estágio final da vida uma estrela. Ao invés de se transformarem em buracos negros, elas se transformam em quasares, objetos extremamente luminosos e que emitem ondas de radiações tão fortes que podem destruir outros corpos celestes.

Harry Potter não me pertence, mas essa fic sim. Entendeu?

O título da fic significa "luz" em alemão.

**Licht**

Bellatrix sempre fora uma estrela. Brilhante, segura e cativante, as pessoas sempre paravam para observá-la, para admirá-la.

Todos enxergavam que havia algo de errado na irmã mais velha, mas Bellatrix, com seu brilho, conseguia que todos se encantassem por ela.

Tal qual uma estrela que atrai e consome planetas. Do tipo que você sabe que deve evitar, mas simplesmente não consegue.

Uma estrela de brilho intenso e morte certa.

Uma estrela que brilha morte.

Sirius sempre soube disso e tal quais aos outros, nunca conseguiu escapar da gravidade da prima. Sirius não amava Bellatrix nem nada do tipo. O que Bellatrix causava nele era maior e mais forte que amor.

Era gravidade de estrela pura e simples. Uma gravidade que atrai tudo que está a volta, mesmo que o que a cerce queira se manter o mais distante possível.

Sirius podia ser a estrela mais brilhante, mas Bellatrix era a que sabia _atrair_.

Sirius sabia que mais dia ou menos dia o brilho de Bellatrix o mataria. A luz que saia dela era verde com traços vermelhos, ao contrário da de Sirius que era vermelha com traços verdes.

A luz de Bellatrix era morte com traços de _dor_; a de Sirius, dor que acabaria em morte.

Morte dele, dela e de toda a Constelação.

Sirius também sabia que Bellatrix, até em seu fim, emitiria seu brilho – mórbido e atraente. Ela não sumiria na escuridão e passaria a sugar toda a luz a sua volta – Bellatrix não precisava sugar a luz a sua volta; ela já tinha luz _demais_, deixando apenas um vazio do que ela fora um dia.

Bellatrix sempre brilharia e no fim brilharia mais do que todos. Bellatrix nunca deixaria de ser estrela, brilhante, aterrorizante e perigosa.

Bellatrix seria o fim de Sirius. Ele sabia disso. Ela sabia disso.

Toda a _Constelação_ sabia disso.

Anos jogada nos confins do espaço não apagaram o brilho de Bellatrix. Ela não era mais estrela, isso era verdade. Era algo maior, mais perigoso e brilhante. Se antes as pessoas não conseguiam deixar de prestar atenção em Bellatrix – na bela e respeitável estrela da casa dos Black – agora ninguém conseguia escapar de sua luz verde e apenas verde. Enquanto Sirius deixara de brilhar – fraco e fraco e, até o fim, sem luz – Bellatrix aprendera a brilhar _demais_.

Por onde quer que a luz de Bellatrix toque há morte, há fim.

E há Sirius só resta a desviar. Sirius não tinha mais luz, não tinha força e segurança para rilhar tanto quanto Bellatrix e manter aqueles que orbitam sua volta em segurança.

Sirius tinha uma fraca luz e nada mais.

Bellatrix estava acabando com tudo que Sirius prezava e mais importante, Bellatrix estava acabando com ele.

Finalmente chegara o dia em que a luz dela começava a apontar para ele.

Bellatrix, tão concentrada em sua luz, em sua alegria com a destruição, não percebia que, ao destruir Sirius, destruiria a Constelação que ela tentou salvar, que ele lutou para que brilhasse.

Bellatrix não percebia que ao destruir Sirius se destruiria.

No fim, Sirius fora tocado pela luz verde sem qualquer traço de vermelho de Bellatrix. Fora rápido, brilhante e, de certo modo, sedutor. Bellatrix, como sempre quisera, atraira Sirius para o seu campo e por capricho retirara o brilho que existia nele.

Bellatrix nunca precisou de brilho extra, mas ela sempre almejou o de Sirius.

Bellatrix queria e os traços de vermelho que havia em si em nada melhor do que roubar a luz vermelha que antes transbordava em Sirius.

Bellatrix tomou o que restava de luz em Sirius para si e passou a brilhar – a matar – cada vez mais.

E como ele previu, ao final Bellatrix brilhou mais do que nunca. Louca, perigosa e com a morte ao seu lado, mais brilhou.

Bellatrix terminou em uma explosão de luz, dessa vez, entretanto, branca.

Sem verde ou vermelho.

**Fim.**

**Nota da autora**: espero que tenham gostado da fic. Reviews são sempre bem aceitos ^^

Beijos^.~

Narcisa Le Fay.


End file.
